1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to arthroscopic surgery and, specifically to a device and methods for use during arthroscopic surgery.
2. Related Art
During hip arthroscopy, it is often necessary for a surgeon to use an arthroscopy knife to make incisions that will allow the surgeon to gain access to areas near the hip joint. For example, the knife may be used to detach the labrum from the acetabular rim. During the same procedure, the knife may be used to make an incision in the hip capsule. Using the knife to detach the labrum from the acetabulum has its drawbacks because the point at which the knife will exit the labrum is not known prior to making the cut. Therefore, a knife and specifically, methods of use that allow for more precision control of the knife are needed.